It Still Hurts
by Solor Barnes
Summary: A possible future of the series that Splinter and I have been working on. This is written by King Of Emeralds alone. Hope you guys like it! Rated K for references to the deaths of certain characters. (Not actually canon in the Double Dragon series)


**Alright, guys. This is a oneshot being written by King of Emerald. Believe me, I'd rather be working on something happier. But I've had some thoughts about how Solor is going to be in the future of this crossover universe, and I'll include some things from the other stories as part of this... but if you want to know what happened, well, read the story.**

XxXxX

It has been thirty years.

Thirty years since the day that he lost his world. Thirty years since age had met with his beloved. And thirty years is not enough time to heal the hole in his heart.

He figured it never would be, considering everything. She was bound to him through his soul. Forever, he would never love anyone the same way he had loved her.

He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder, and he looked over to see his brother.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked. "She's your first love. I doubt the pain will ever go away."

"I know it will not, Brother", Solor replied. "I am glad you are here for me, though. I don't think I'd ever get the courage to go if you and Susie weren't here with me."

"I miss her, too, Dad", came a young voice. He turned to look over his other shoulder, seeing his daughter. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. She kept his bronze complexion, and her mother's hair. But she had a bit more of a curvy figure, borrowed from her observations of Aunt Raven. But the most obvious change was her eyes. Instead of red, like she had chosen when she was young, they were emerald green. Even the whites were a paler green, to honor her adoptive mother. "I miss her a lot... I visit every year. So... I'm glad you decided to come with."

Solor smiled sadly. "How could I not? With you around, you remind me so much of her." He sighed, holding a bouquet of flowers, from all over the world. "Let's do this. I have only so much time before I am needed back at Lair. I want to spend as much time as I can before I need to leave."

The three of them were dressed in black. Solor had opted for a black suit, with a black shirt and a white tie. Edward was in a more traditional suit, with a white shirt and black tie. Susie, meanwhile, had opted for a black dress and jacket combo. The three of them walked together, climbing a hill that had a great view of Jump City. A row of six headstones were sitting in a row, with many decorations and flowers freshly laid on their graves. Solor couldn't help but smile. Even now, the Original Titans were honored and respected for all the hard work they dedicated to protecting the city they called home.

And now, only Solor was left.

He had visited everyone frequently. But finally, with the death of his beloved, he had spent a long time not visiting. Thirty years, in fact. After so long of not being able to hold her, he almost considered ending his own life. But thanks to his friends and family that he still had... he found the strength to return to her.

"Hey there, Kreinyol", he said, smiling sadly. "I'm... sorry I haven't visited." He leaned down, brushing his hand against the headstone that said "Starfire". "I... haven't been strong, my love. I will say that outright. Without you... I have been weak. Very weak. And I only come to see you today because our daughter has given me the strength to come and see you. Edward's here to make sure I don't leave before I've said... all I need to say."

"Lair and the mortals are almost completely integrated now. We can walk amongst one another equally, no matter what. Dragons have jobs, can have families, live in normal neighborhoods... a lot better than a hundred years ago. Susie is even in good standing with a lot of human countries. Then again... I suppose that is to be expected when she's the leader of the new Justice League.

"The Titans are thriving, even with the peace that has been going on in most countries. There are still hate crimes, and wars that break out every now and then... but you knew that, didn't you?" He chuckled. "I'm... sorry. I've been withholding the best news.

"Vilea's dream has come true. After one hundred years, after the death of Oblaan... we are allowing them to rejoin the Circle, and allowing their families into Lair. They've earned the right to live with us again. Vilea is the official Grand Death, and Grand Earth has finally been replaced. When I offered a chance to vote... it was unanimous."

Solor bit back a sob. "I miss you, my love. I miss you so much... and I know it will never be the same, ever again." He let the tears fall. "If this is how Edward felt when Rachael died... then I can fully understand the pain he has gone through. But... I am amazed he had the strength to come back year after year." He placed his forehead on the top of the tombstone. "I am sorry, Kreinyol. You were my strength. And without you... I am nothing."

"Solor", Edward spoke up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think you and I know she doesn't think that about you."

"Yeah, Dad", Susie spoke up. "I know you feel bad... but she loved you until the end. She knows you needed time to recover. You and her... you were the perfect couple. And even today, with the First... you know she's still in love with you."

"I know", Solor said, smiling sadly. "I know. I just... I miss her so much. And with her and I being soul bound... I can't even explain the hole in my heart." He sighed. "When the link finally died between us... it wasn't a snap. It was a slow fade. And I can't believe how much more it hurt when she died in my arms."

Edward sighed, grabbing Susie's arm. "Come on, Soskrein. It's... best if we leave the Grand Light alone. He needs to be alone for this."

"No", Solor said suddenly. "Stay. My weakness is allowed to be seen my family... I would appreciate if you both would sing with me."

Soskrein smiled slowly, and allowed herself to shift back into her dragon form. Now she was much larger, but still only half the size of both Solor and Edward as they shifted. Soon, they all lifted their heads, and began to sing. Once more, the sad song echoed into the city, and every citizen took a moment of silence, listening to the song. After a long fifteen minutes of singing, the three dragons finally ended their song.

"Bex nu", Solor said, opening a Tear. "I must be going my love... but know that you will always have your place in my heart." He nuzzled the ground lightly. "I will be back again someday. And when I pass on my title... I will join you with the First. Save a spot for me."

Edward smiled, opening his own Tear. "I have to head back... Calli needs some help watching over her own grandchildren. It's been... great seeing you both."

"You two, Uncle Kiinum", Soskrein said. "I'm sorry we don't visit much anymore."

"Hey, being the leaders of two of the most powerful organizations in the world doesn't exactly make visiting easy", Edward said, smiling. "Next time, though, we have lunch in my universe."

"Sounds like a plan, Brother", Solor said. He turned around. "I'll see you guys next time."

With that, the three dragons went their own separate ways.

XxXxX

Solor awoke with a start, gasping. He looked around, surprise on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned, seeing his mate on the bed. "What is it, Husband?" she asked.

"... It's nothing my love", he replied. "Just a bad dream. I'm alright." He lay back down, sighing a bit. "I hate bad dreams."

Kreinyol sighed, pulling him over. "It is alright, my love. I am here. And even when we die... I will still love you."

He smiled at that, leaning over and kissing her. His hand ran along her body under the covers, causing her to shudder and giggle. "I know. I will need that knowledge to keep my strength." He allowed her to roll over, as he wrapped an arm around her, their bodies fitting next to each other perfectly.

_I know that she will pass before me_, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes again. _I will need to be strong... but how can I be strong..._

_...when thinking about it still hurts?_


End file.
